Small World Pickup
by cd11
Summary: Two beings from another galaxy having to pick up a problem child. Familer Characters from several areas.


_**You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension— a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone.**_

_**Small World Pick up: The Twilight Zone**_

The ship entered the Earth's atmosphere with the fireball that would normally be expected. The various satellites and tracking devices on the ground followed the track for a time, and then they lost contact. Which was the whole point of the exercise? For the ship had several stops to make before this night was over. There were only two beings on board, and they had a busy schedule.

"Hey Ralph." The tall thin one asked "Why did they send us after her?"

The stock one just gave his partner a pained look. "Because Norte, she has been on the loose for too many years and the docs need to get her out of circulation before she can do any more damage." Norte just shook his head "I don't know, from what I have seen of this place what more damage could be done?" The one called Ralph could not argue that point.

"So what's the name of the place we're going too?"

Ralph replied "They call it Alaska." After a pause he said "I think."

The ship skimmed along the Bering Sea at wave top level, scaring the hell out of some crab fishermen who were heading out to sea. Passing them the ship header for their objective, a medium sized house on the bay, which the occupants could not see a country called Russia from. Ralph landed the ship down on the back yard.

The occupant of the house did not notice the ship land of the two being step down the gangway. But truth be told, the occupant of the house was too absorbed in herself to take anything or anyone but herself seriously. She was female, somewhere in her mid 40's by Earth standards she would be considered an attractive woman, until she opened her mouth to speak. She had appeared out of obscurity to become a major political player in one of the major parties of this nation. But she had become a problem that needed to be solved.

She walked back and forth in the kitchen. "As I have stated many time" she said to no one but the bird in the cage. "He is an unmitigated disaster for the country; he is not even one of US!" Her eyes flashed with triumph. "That should get their attention, wait till 2016, this country will be mine and then this world!" She took a deep breath and hugged herself just feeling good, and then she looked at the open door.

Ralph and Norte stood there with their mouths open for a moment. Then they collectively shook their heads and got down to business. The woman could see the straight jacket the Ralph was carrying.

"No, NO, NO. I'm not done yet!" she raged "This world is mine!"

"Look sister" Ralph said stepping forward "The Docs say that you have to come home so that's what your gonna do." The woman hissed at Ralph and stared to run for the kitchen.

"Get her, Norte!" Norte who by this time had gotten out his custom butterfly net took a swipe with and got Ralph instead.

"Idiot!" Ralph yelled she's getting away!" they both run for the door. By this time the now deranged woman is making a dash for the ship. "NO!" Norte shouts "If she gets onboard then we'll be stuck here."

The woman turns and shouts to the birds and trees. "Told you, I will win in…" she got no further for Ralph took his stunner and zapped her. This had the usual effect. The woman's eyes spun counter clock wise, her hair frizzed and she mumbled incoherently, but in this case it was really hard to tell the difference.

"Nice going there, Ralphie boy." Norte said as he handed Ralph the straight jacket. The two put in on the now mumbling woman as they put her in stasis for the trip back to base.

"Yep, now we can go pick up the girls and maybe get back home in time to watch the ballgame." The two were beginning pre-flight checks when the comm system began to blink.

"Get that will ya, Norte" Ralph told him

"Right you are Ralph." Norte read the transmission Hey, Ralph seems when we get back we have to stand by for a possible return run."  
"What!" Ralph barked "Did they say who?"

"Some guy with a weird name, Twit, Ritt, or maybe Bitt something." Ralph just shook his head. "Why do the docs drop all the nut jobs on these little off worlds?"

"I don't know, but look at it like this Ralph, better them then us." Ralph just nodded as the ship blasted back into space.

_**Log entry from the mental ward of a distant galaxy. Returned inmate from an obscure little world. That still had many more. But then this is after all the Twilight Zone.**_

The Twilight Zone is the property of its creators. The Honeymooners is the property of their creators. Any person real or imagined in this tale are their own property.


End file.
